


Eternity lives here

by nofeartina



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Accidental Voyeurism, Blowjobs, Hair-pulling, Jonas is confused, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Not-so accidental voyeurism, but Isak doesn't really mind, he's having somekind of gay awakening, recreational alcohol and drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 18:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11742933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nofeartina/pseuds/nofeartina
Summary: “Are you gay?”“I don’t know,” Isak says, looks at Jonas and shrugs like it doesn’t matter, when it clearly does, and says, “I think so?”In a burst of courage Jonas is not quite sure he completely understands, he says, “Do you want to find out?”OrFive times that Jonas finds Isak attractive and the one time he does something about it .





	Eternity lives here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maugurt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maugurt/gifts).



> So. Apparently I’ve written a Josak-fic, even though I’m a one-ship kind-of-girl. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> I never imagined I would, but then birthmark casually asked if I wanted to give it a go and then Maugurt said please, please, please. And honestly, I am weak for her begging (and I gotta keep my second spouse happy), so I did it. 
> 
> Surprisingly, it’s been fun being in Jonas’ head (if not completely different) and it was a good distraction from all the angst I’m writing at the moment (even if it got REALLY long).
> 
> So, thank you Chrissy and Maugurt for making me write this! <3 <3 
> 
> Maugurt has graced this with her excellent betaing skills and it’s so much better for it. Thanks bb! <3
> 
> Me being me, this is full of smut and I hope you enjoy it. ;)

1:

It's one of those summers where time seems to move like molasses. Everything is slow, like time is moving lazily, and so is Jonas. He’s been spending most of the summer so far getting high and watching TV. Sometimes he even moves outside to get high. And sometimes he’s joined by Isak, Mahdi and Magnus. Time is barely noticed if not for how it occasionally gets a bit darker outside.

It's the summer between the first and second year at Nissen. And it’s like he has all the time in the world.

It's also one of those summers where everything is melting. It's so hot out that it's hard to feel like even moving. The temperatures call out for them to just make as little of an effort as possible. Jonas’ parents and his sister are on holiday, and luckily Jonas has been left at home. Although he loves his family, he couldn’t even imagine what spending three whole weeks with them at a rented summer cabin would be like. He plans on doing absolutely as little as possible in these three weeks. Just the bare minimum to stay alive. And get high obviously.

And life is  _ good _ .

\--||--

Jonas doesn’t even know how he ended up here. Like one minute he’s surrounded by people and music and noise, and he’s a part of the life of the party. And the next, he’s sitting on a bench, next to Isak who’s  _ crying _ of all things.

Jonas can count on his hand how many times he’s seen Isak cry. It’s not something he does regularly, and especially not out in public like this. He can’t help but look around, somewhat ashamed on Isak’s behalf, looking to see if anyone’s watching. Thankfully nobody’s around. So instead he scoots closer to Isak and tentatively puts his arms around him.

Isak throws his own arms around Jonas immediately, clings to him like second skin and starts mumbling into Jonas’ shoulder. He’s not too sure what Isak is actually saying, he can’t really figure out what’s going on, what has Isak so upset. He can smell the alcohol on Isak, though, can feel his body shaking, and Jonas can’t stop holding Isak. Not when he’s like this.

Isak snivels into his shoulder, mumbles something else, and Jonas just shushes him. Just wants him to calm down so he can learn what’s wrong.

Isak finally leans back a bit, like he’s preparing to lean away from him, and Jonas lets up his grip on him a bit, enough for him to move. But instead of moving away, Isak tilts his head and  _ kisses _ Jonas. Right on the lips. It’s too wet, uncoordinated, and Jonas pulls back in surprise immediately, away from the kiss.

But Isak won’t let him, chases his lips and shifts closer on the bench to be able to reach. He puts his hands on Jonas’ cheeks to keep him there, and as their lips find each other again, Jonas is fighting his reaction. He can taste the salt of Isak’s tears and he doesn’t quite know how to get out of it. He doesn’t want to hurt Isak by pushing him off, but he doesn’t want to continue this either when Isak is clearly distraught and probably too drunk to realise what he’s doing.

But then Isak does this thing where his tongue touches Jonas’ upper lip and he makes this sound and  _ oh! _ Jonas feels his body flush and he’s fighting the urge to start kissing back for real. He tries to keep still, tries to convincingly show Isak that he doesn’t really want to kiss him. Isak lets go of his cheek with one hand and it’s slowly sliding down his neck, more of a caress than a touch, sliding lower until he fists the front of Jonas’ t-shirt and pulls him closer.

Isak uses the grip to hold him in place as he tilts his head and opens his lips to deepen the kiss, and without thinking too much about it, Jonas opens his lips to Isak. Isak groans as he pushes his tongue inside Jonas’ mouth, demanding, controlling, and Jonas can’t help the small whimper that escapes him and he can feel his dick twitch in his pants.

The sound must somehow wake Isak up from whatever state he’s been in as he stops the kiss suddenly, just pulls back out of it, leaving a dazed Jonas behind with his mouth still open and his lips shiny with spit.   

“Sorry, bro,” Isak says and wipes his lips with the back of his hand.

He then proceeds to wipe his cheeks and eyes of tears, not really looking at Jonas. Jonas clears his throat and discreetly wipes the still cooling spit off of his lips as well.

“Are you alright?” Jonas asks.

He’s still feeling strange in his body, still doesn’t quite know what happened, why he reacted like that.

“Yeah, sorry. I just… It’s…” Isak tries and finally looks at Jonas. “I’m sorry for kissing you.”

Jonas makes this movement with his hand that he  _ hopes _ conveys that it’s fine and he’s over it (he’s not over it), so they can stop talking about it. He really needs them to stop talking about it.

Isak slumps on the bench and exhales roughly.

“I don’t know what came over me. It’s just been a really weird night.”

And Jonas nods stupidly, like he  _ knows _ , which he absolutely doesn’t, but Isak seems to need him to.

“My dad came home tonight. Like home-home. Wants to “try” again, he says” and he’s in full-on mocking mode, complete with citation-gestures and all.

Suddenly, the tears make sense. Jonas knows it’s been rough for them the last few months after his dad left.

“How’s your mother holding up?” Jonas asks.

Isak snorts and just throws his hands up in the air. Jonas nods at that. So, not well.

Jonas stays silent for a few more minutes, just to make sure that Isak’s done talking. But the silence stretches between them, not really awkward, just bigger than it normally is.

“Well, you can always crash at my place if you need it,” Jonas finally says.

Because that’s what he always says in these kinds of situations. But now, having said the words, he wonders if Isak will take them the wrong way.

But Isak just looks at him and nods gratefully, like nothing happened between them. And Jonas lets go of the breath he’s been keeping in since the kiss, and feels himself lose some of the tension in his shoulders.

Everything is allright.

 

2 :

Everything is decidedly  _ not _ alright. Ever since that kiss, something weird has been going on with Jonas. Suddenly, he’s noticing things about Isak he’s never noticed before. And it’s completely messing with his head.

The day after the party, Isak shows up at his door with a bag at his side, looking uncomfortable. And Jonas doesn’t even need him to say anything. He just  _ knows _ . Knows that somehow Isak can’t stay at home, has to get out. And there’s always room for him wherever Jonas is. That’s one thing Jonas will always be certain of, no matter what has happened between them. So he opens the door for Isak and smiles at him as he enters.

The awkwardness sticks to them for too long, but a quick game of Fifa, that Isak spectacularly loses, softens them up and brings them back to what they used to be. And Jonas relaxes back on the sofa, just so happy that they can get over this, like they always do.

An hour later, they’re lying there next to each other out on the terrace, both just in briefs not to die from the heat, and Jonas can hear the clink from the ice in Isak’s glass as he takes a drink from it. And it’s been so long since it’s been like this, since Jonas could really relax.

He’s suddenly so grateful for Isak, for how easy it is between them again. He had spent so much time trying to figure out how to handle Isak’s crush on him, how to tell him that he knew, but that he didn’t exactly feel the same, that the crush had somehow fizzled out by itself before he could do anything about it. And the ease it left behind made him breathe easier.

He’s always loved Isak. They’ve been best friends for as long as he can remember. Most of his childhood memories that are worth anything has Isak in them. And this is good, this is so good. To be able to lie next to each other like this again, just spending time. This is what life should always be like.

But then Isak sits up and Jonas’ eyes catch on the clench of his abs and how muscular his thighs are. He looks away and tries to swallow through the sudden dryness in his throat.

Okay. So maybe this isn’t really as good as he would like it to be.

 

3:

Jonas has always known that he’s straight. It’s never really been a question for him. He’s always been attracted to pink lips, wide hips and boobs. He’s totally a boob man, that’s his  _ thing _ . He loves kissing girls and having sex with girls. He loves the way they smell and how soft their hair is. He’s all for it. He’s never wondered. Never.

But now… Now he finds himself watching Isak. Like, when Isak is squatting down to tie a loose shoelace and his thighs bulges in a very interesting way that makes it hard for Jonas to look away. Or when Isak’s taking a drink from a bottle of soda and he almost has a conniption about the way Isak’s lips look wrapped around it. And the way his throat bobs as he swallows.

He gets a dry throat every time he notices Isak licking his lips, is completely mesmerized and can’t look away. He’s never really noticed that cute curl his Cupid’s bow has before. And he’s so afraid that Isak will notice, that he will see him staring and ask him what’s going on with him.

Because he doesn’t  _ know _ . He can’t figure out why this is happening to him. Why him? Why now?

And the timing is so awful. Things are so much better between them now that Isak isn’t crushing on him. Eva is out of the picture as well and Jonas has only had short term girlfriends or casual hook ups since, so lately it’s been just like the old times. They’ve been spending so much time together, watching movies, smoking pot and reading comics and just basically being there for each other. Jonas has been there through some of the darkest periods in Isak’s life and he knows how hard he’s struggling at the moment.

Sometimes, the only thing that seems to calm Isak down is holding onto Jonas. So Jonas has let him. In a totally  _ no homo _ kind of way, of course.

Now, what Jonas is feeling is not so no homo.

So maybe that’s why he ends up doing what he does. Maybe that’s why he keeps quiet.

They’re sleeping in the same room, Jonas in his bed and Isak on a mattress on the floor, like they’ve done since they were small boys having a sleepover. Their conversations has run out and their breaths have started to slow like they’re falling asleep.

Jonas is this close to sleeping when he hears the rustling of Isak moving on his bed and it’s just enough noise to wake him up. He keeps quiet though, doesn’t’ give away that he’s not asleep to Isak, without knowing why.

Isak pauses, like he’s making sure that Jonas is really sleeping and Jonas holds his breath. After a couple of very long seconds, Jonas can hear Isak start to move again.

At first, Jonas can’t really make out what Isak is doing, just that he’s doing  _ something _ . He hears the ruffling of the sheets they have started sleeping with, as the heat is making duvets unbearable, and then he hears some more shuffling. But he can’t place it. There’s a rhythm to it that’s making Jonas’ ears perk up.

Until he hears Isak make a small whimper. It’s a very low sound, barely audible, but Jonas’ ears are tuned in completely to Isak, to try to find out what he’s doing, and there’s just no way he would have missed  _ that _ sound. Because just like that, Jonas knows what Isak is doing. And he has to clench his eyes and his fists to not make a sound to give himself away.

Slowly, so very slowly, he starts turning his head. It’s not even a conscious decision to do so, he’s moving before he even knows he is. And it seems like the movement is taking forever, that’s how slow he’s going, and in the time it takes for him to turn his head completely so he can see Isak, he’s already starting to chub up. And he doesn’t really know what he’s supposed to do with that, and with this desire to  _ see _ Isak.

When his head is finally turned all the way and the sight of Isak is there for his taking, he has to take some time to just calm down his breath and try to settle his body again. He’s already so worked up, just from that one whimper and the possibility that Isak is touching himself next to him. He really wants to see.

So he finally opens his eyes. And what he sees has him opening his mouth and closing his eyes again. It’s too much. But another barely audible whimper from Isak makes him open them again.

Isak is laying there, his sheet pooled by his thighs,  _ his beautiful, manly thighs, _ Jonas’ brain supplies unwanted, and Isak has his hand down his briefs. They’re not as tight as the ones Jonas wears, but they’re still tight enough that they leave absolutely nothing to the imagination. So Jonas has no problem seeing how hard Isak is, the contours of his dick standing out against the thin fabric, or how hard the grip Isak has on himself is. And he’s clearly getting into it, his hand is starting to move faster and Jonas notices how the tip becomes visible with every downstroke of Isak’s hand.

Jonas feels like he can’t breathe. He watches mesmerised, dazed, and his mind is blown. He cannot believe that he finds this hot, this is Isak, his best friend. What the fuck is he even doing?

But he can’t deny that he  _ does _ find it hot. He can feel his dick pulsing with the need to be touched in his own briefs, luckily covered by his sheet. And he’s fighting a losing battle against keeping his own whimpers in and not just putting his own hand down there to stroke himself to completion.

Instead, he just lies there, real quiet, his eyes roaming Isak, noticing his abs clenching with every shaking breath he takes, how big his hand looks on his dick, how  _ big _ his dick looks through the fabric. His eyes settle on Isak’s arm, on how his bicep bulges under the strain, on how the muscles in his shoulder work under his skin and he can feel himself flushing. He didn’t know shoulders could even be a  _ thing _ . It’s like he doesn’t even know his own mind anymore.

The confusion he’s feeling is maybe the only thing keeping him from actively touching himself. His dick is hurting by now, he can feel it twitching from him just thinking about it. It’s so hard and he knows he’s leaking precum, but he’s not going to do anything about it.

Like, if he did, that would surely be crossing some kind of line.

Like this isn’t. He knows it’s wrong, knows it with every fibre of his being. There’s absolutely nothing no homo about this moment, about watching your best friend getting off unknowingly. But he just can’t stop. He’s on the verge of a fucking mental breakdown, but he just can’t stop looking.

So he’s still watching as Isak’s entire body tightens and makes this sound through clenched teeth that shouldn’t turn him on even more, but  _ it does _ , and Jonas is mesmerised as Isak just barely has enough time to push down his briefs, revealing his dick to Jonas who stops breathing at this point, and then starts shooting rope after rope of cum on his abdomen.

And Jonas is  _ dying _ . He’s so hard and so goddamn turned on by this that he doesn’t really know what to do with himself, he doesn’t really understand how he can keep still when his brain is melting inside his head. He’s dying to touch himself, can’t believe he’s not already, and he’s just lying there, watching Isak work himself through his orgasm, commits the sight of his cum glistening on his chest to memory.

As soon as Isak relaxes and stops stroking himself, Jonas closes his eyes. He’s so fucking confused, feels guilty and angry with himself and  _ turned on _ , and he kind of wishes he had just slept through it all instead of lying there in his bed feeling so confused and like he’s not really sure who he even is anymore.

And like his dick might fall off any second if it’s not touched any time soon.   

But he  _ can’t _ . He just can’t. So he just keeps lying there, stock-still, barely breathing, with his erection almost painful and throbbing. He doesn’t dare to touch it. Tries to will it away with every fibre of his being, tries to think about grandmas and capitalism.

It doesn’t help, though.

He can hear Isak wiping himself off and rearrange himself on the mattress so he’s comfortable. And within minutes he’s asleep.

And Jonas is just lying there, overwhelmed by what’s happening to him, by how he’s reacting to his best friend.

He doesn’t get much sleep that night.

 

4:

It doesn’t get easier. Isak starts to shower a lot due to the heat, and Jonas wants to tell him off, tell him that water is a precious, limited resource, but he can’t really find it in him to complain. Isak comes out of the shower in just a towel slung around his hips, real low, low enough that Jonas can see the dips of his hip bones, and when exactly did Isak become so fit?

Jonas tries to not notice, he’s fighting his brain hard on this. He knows he shouldn’t look, he  _ knows _ ! But he can’t look away, can’t get himself to stop, when Isak is in his bedroom, looking so comfortable and at home, and has water dripping down his body in the most enticing of ways. He finds himself looking and wanting to taste, to feel what it’s like to follow the path of one of the droplets down Isak’s chest, and Jonas wants to bang his head on the wall, just to make everything fit better in there, because something is so obviously wrong with him.

One ill-fated afternoon, he walks in on Isak in his room, and Isak has clearly just changed into fresh briefs and he’s leaning over his bag with his back to Jonas, and Jonas almost chokes on his own tongue. He flushes from head to toe, which is really uncomfortable due to the smothering heat, and he backs out of his room so fast that he’s almost confused if he was even really in there. As he flees to the kitchen, he closes his eyes in desperation, but that sight of Isak bending over is etched onto his eyelids for all eternity it seems.

So Jonas does the only thing he can think of to make sense of everything that’s going on in his head right now; he opens the fridge and grabs the first beer he can see and empties it in one go. He’s barely done before he’s opening the next.

\--||--

Jonas is  _ drunk _ . He’s so sloshed he can almost make himself forget his trouble and his little crisis. Theoretically, he knows that he shouldn’t feel like it’s a crisis. Plenty of people are fluent in their sexuality, and he knows several people who’re not exactly straight. He’s always supported them, always been happy for them that they’re free to live their life as they wanted. He’s never been mean when some dude has hit on him in the past, just simply explained to them that he wasn’t really into that. He’s always been so set in his ways, in his sexuality, that he’s just never questioned it. And maybe that’s why he’s so confused. He’s never felt any sexual attraction to a boy before, but for some reason, he can’t shake what he’s feeling now.

So what does that make him? Bisexual? Pansexual? Demisexual? He just doesn’t know. There’s so many labels to choose from, and he doesn’t exactly feel comfortable placing himself in any of these labels when Isak is the only boy he’s ever felt attracted to.

Jonas opens another beer and hopes that that’s the one that will make all the thoughts in his head line up in a way that will help him make sense of them.

Instead, he finds himself looking at Isak drinking a beer and he’s hyper-focused on how Isak’s Adam’s apple bobs as he drinks and he doesn’t know why that’s hot, it just is. He knows he’s being too quiet, that it’s only a matter of time before Isak starts asking questions, but he’s not really sure how to break this mood he’s in.

He tries to drink from his beer in the same way as Isak just did, leans his head back and exposes his neck to Isak, just to see what kind of reaction he will get from Isak, if he will get any. And he’s somehow disappointed when he sees that Isak barely notices, is too busy playing with his phone, asking him distractedly if he’s alright with Mahdi and Magnus coming over.

Jonas flushes in embarrassment and shrugs at Isak’s question. What was he even expecting to accomplish with that? It’s been clear to him that Isak has been over his crush on him for a while, and he hasn’t noticed him looking lately, but he just wants Isak to be as confused as him. He basically wants to know if he’s alone in feeling like this.

“I’m so hot, I can’t stand this heat,” he says and leans up from the sofa to take off his shirt. As he leans back on the sofa, he clenches his abs and really tries to make them stand out, to make Isak notice. And as he’s back in the clutch of the sofa, he notices Isak glancing quickly towards his stomach, just a peek, and something unfurls inside of Jonas, makes him courageous and eager to try more.

He spreads his legs as wide as they can get, makes his shorts glide up his thighs in a way that shows his tanned skin off, and he feels stupid to manspread in such a way, but he needs to see if Isak notices. He takes another sip of his beer, and then another, but Isak just keeps playing with his phone. Jonas wants to grab it and throw it over his shoulder and tell him to pay attention to him instead. But he’s not drunk enough to do that. Not yet at least.

Instead he finishes his beer and finally has an excuse to get up. As he passes Isak, he just happens to drop the can and as he picks it up, he makes sure that he bends over in a suggestive manner. Not too much, not to make Isak suspicious or anything, just enough to show off his assets so to speak. And as he gets up, he surreptitiously glances at Isak real quick and Isak is definitely looking at his ass.

Jonas can’t help the swagger in his step as he goes to the kitchen to get the next beer. Mission totally accomplished. Although he’s quite sure that Isak isn’t  _ into  _ into him, he definitely still thinks that Jonas is a fine specimen of a man. Well. Isn’t that good to know.

Now he just has to figure out what to do with that knowledge.

 

5:

As much as Jonas enjoys having Isak around, and he really does; there’s something about being there for Isak and seeing him relax in a way he hasn’t seen him do in ages, he still very much misses having some alone time.

Basically, Jonas is dying of blue balls. He’s so pent up that he doesn’t quite know what to do with himself. He’s always enjoyed it the most when he has plenty of time to masturbate, time to get himself off slowly and lazily, and he loves the kind of orgasms he gets like that. When he doesn’t have time for that, when he has to get himself off in the shower real quick, he’s always left less than satisfied. And it’s just not been possible for him to have any other kind of orgasm while Isak has been around.

What he really wants is to have Isak get him off. In any way. His hand. Or his goddamn mouth, that Cupid’s bow has made its way into his fantasies by now, and thinking of it is a sure way to get himself off. Although, he still feels weird about coming to the thought of his best friend’s lips.

Bottom line, he really needs to come. And have enough time to make it a good one.

So one afternoon, when Isak has dozed off in the garden on a blanket in the shadows, Jonas sneaks up to his bedroom. He takes off his shorts and briefs so he’s completely naked and makes himself comfortable on the bed.

He starts off slowly, just getting himself hard, slowly fondling his balls, rolling them around in his hands a bit, just to get a feel of himself again. He’s hard in seconds and he tries to think of something other than Isak, he really does, but he can’t help seeing that image of Isak bending over the other day, and as soon as he does, he fists himself. And it feels so good that he moans a bit too loudly for the occasion.

He’s left the window open, just a smidgens, just enough for him to get some air moving in the room, but still closed enough to give him a semblance of privacy.

He’s just getting into it, really starting to stroke his dick, lost in his head and his fantasies and how  _ good _ it feels to finally touch himself like that, when he hears a sound outside the window. It’s not loud enough for him to stop, or even really pause when it’s feeling this good, but it’s enough for him to be pulled out of his mind and focus his attention on the window.

A few seconds later there’s another sound, and this time, Jonas knows it’s not just a bird or some other animal outside his window. When he strains his ears, he can hear the rough exhale and the rustling of clothes, and Jonas  _ knows _ . It’s quiet enough that he wouldn’t have heard it if he wasn’t looking for it, but he was, so he did.

He knows, without a shadow of a doubt, that Isak is standing outside the window listening to him getting off. His window is too far up for Isak to be able to see him, and for a brief second Jonas mourns that, would’ve loved to get off on Isak watching him, but he knows that Isak can hear him and immediately flushes at that.

Something about this, knowing that Isak is out there getting hard from listening to the sounds he’s making, is really doing it for him. He’s getting a bit frantic because of it and he sighs in a very pornographic way that he’s never done before. And he hears a small whimper from outside the window. Like Isak just couldn’t hold it in.

So he stops holding back the sounds. Really does his best with giving Isak a show.

He strokes himself harder, and with every clench of his fist, he makes sure that he hisses and moans, makes sure that Isak can hear that he’s enjoying himself. As he starts getting closer, much faster than he normally would, he throws caution to the wind and throws his head back, making these  _ ah!ah!ah!  _ sounds that he knows for a fact he’s never made before, but he just can’t help himself.

He’s so hard and leaking precum everywhere and he’s wondering if Isak is standing there outside his window, up against the wall, listening to him, getting himself off to the sounds Jonas is making. If he were to guess, he would say yes. He can barely hear the small whimpers Isak lets out over the sounds he’s making himself, but when he does, they’re mind-numbingly delicious and make him clench his teeth to keep from coming too soon.

He can feel himself being pushed further and further to the edge and he can feel his entire body tingle from the pending release. His toes are curled to the point where he’s not sure they’ll ever be straight again and he’s pushing his feet against the mattress, making a complete mess of his bed.  

With one last stroke of his dick, with an extra tight fist, he lets go and comes harder than he ever has. He makes sure that he’s really vocal, moans through it like a pornstar, makes it really obvious that he’s coming. He strokes himself through it, lets his cum fill up on his stomach and as the last drops are forced out of him, he finally relaxes enough in his body to lay down fully on the bed again.

He’s still panting, trying to control his breathing and his heartbeat and his mind goes straight from mindblowing orgasm to full on panic. Has he destroyed everything? Was he too obvious? But he can hear a few muffled whimpers from outside the window, like Isak is really trying to restrain himself and just like that, Jonas flushes all over yet again. His dick twitches like it wants another go.

He doesn’t move a muscle until he hears Isak leave. He’s clearly trying to be quiet about it, to not give himself away, but Jonas knows.

When he can’t hear Isak anymore, he finally gets up and cleans himself up before he pulls on his shorts.

Then he goes outside to the terrace where Isak is sitting with a glass of soda, and he suddenly wishes he didn’t know.

It’s hard to look Isak in the eyes and there’s clearly some kind of tension there as Isak is having a hard time looking him in the eyes as well. Jonas can’t help but glance down to Isak’s shorts, just quickly, just to see if there’s any proof left of what just happened, but sadly there’s not.

He’s sitting there, opposite Isak trying to find a way to break the tension, which is clearly there, but none of them want to acknowledge it, before he finally gets the best idea.

“Do you want to smoke a bowl?” he asks, and it’s obvious that Isak is done with this weird tension as well, because he looks really relieved as he nods his consent.

 

+1

They’re sitting next to each other on the sofa in the living room and they’re lightening up. They both have a small buzz going. Not enough to make them lose focus, just enough to make them lazy and giggly.

And Jonas hates this weird tension between them, hates that he’s feeling so confused all the time, hates how he’s hiding this from Isak, who would normally be the first to know.

So Jonas can hear himself say the words, but it almost doesn’t feel like it’s him speaking. He can’t even believe that he’s saying this.

“You know, I’ve been having these thoughts lately.”

And Isak blows out the smoke he’s been holding in his lungs and he passes Jonas the bong and says, “Yeah?” with this rough voice that makes Jonas lick his lips.

“Yeah,” and he gets stuck for a while, trying to figure out where to go from there.

To Jonas’ surprise it’s Isak who pushes the conversation on by saying, “What kind of thoughts?”

Jonas takes long enough to answer that Isak actually shifts on the sofa, turning his body towards him and gives him all his attention, like Isak knows that when Jonas hesitates like this, it means that it’s something big. And he probably does.

“I don’t know, I’ve just…” he starts, and fights his way through the rest of the sentence. “…been thinking about your lips.” And he whispers the last two words of that sentence, almost hopes that Isak doesn’t hear him.

But he can feel Isak tense up, knows that he’s heard him.

“My lips?” he says, and his voice is much higher than normal, like he can’t believe what he’s hearing.

Jonas closes his eyes, can feel himself flush a bit, which he never does normally. He shrugs and tries to act like this entire conversation isn’t awkward as fuck, but he knows that Isak sees right through him. It’s just not possible for him to speak anymore. He can’t continue this.

Instead Isak leans back and takes a few seconds to think about it.

“My lips, like, in a… sexual way?” he asks, hesitantly, silently. There’s absolutely no judgment to the tone of his voice, more like he’s just asking.

And Jonas appreciates that so goddamn much, his love for Isak reaches new heights about now.

“Yeah,” he says and turns his head, and his eyes immediately find Isak’s lips.

He knows he’s staring, but he can’t look away. That Cupid’s bow is doing things to him again, is making him want to do stupid things. To Isak.

Isak slowly starts to smile, and Jonas has to swallow with how that stretches the Cupid’s bow. And he’s almost ashamed of himself, with how much he’s affected by it. Almost.

But Jonas has never been one to shy away from what he wants, especially not when he’s this close to getting it.

So he takes a deep breath for courage and says, “I’ve been looking at them, thinking about…” and how was he planning on finishing that sentence?  _ How they will feel against mine again? How they will look wrapped around my dick? _ Yeah. No. No way will he ever be able to say that to Isak. Not even Isak.

But Isak takes it in strides, is being such a good friend about this and he just smiles at Jonas.

“What is this, Jonas?” he says.

And Jonas shrugs but knows he will never get away with just that. He’s started this, he knows that he will have to say something to Isak about it now.

“Somehow, I’m looking at you and that’s making me curious.”

Isak looks at him for the longest time and Jonas would love to know what’s going on in that head of his.

“Are you saying you have… feelings for me?” Isak asks incredulously, but it’s still fond and he doesn’t sound judging. Jonas isn’t sure he would have been quite as gracious about it had it been the other way around.

“No. Nothing like that,” he says quickly, eager to dispel that notion.

Isak sputters and acts like he’s offended by Jonas’ quick rebuttal, but Jonas knows Isak better than that and he’s so grateful for him to try to lighten the mood like that.    

“I guess what I’m trying to say is that I’m curious.” And he takes a deep breath and looks at Isak for the next part, eager to see how his words affect Isak. “I’m curious about how it would be to be with you, like sexually.”

“Are you gay?”

“No. I don’t think so?” and why is he even making that statement a question. “I’m not. I’ve never been attracted to another dude before. Just you.”

He reaches for the bong again, but just before he takes a hit he asks, “Are you?”

While he inhales, he sees the impact the question has on Isak. He’s pulling back, puts his hands up and laughs a bit like that’s a completely ridiculous question, but before Jonas even starts letting out the smoke again, Isak’s smile is falling and he’s slumping in on himself.

By the time Jonas has let out all the smoke from his lungs, Isak is finally ready to answer, “I don’t know.” He looks at Jonas and shrugs like it doesn’t matter, when it clearly  _ does _ , and says, “I think so?”

And Jonas lets himself look at Isak, really look, allows himself to stare at him like a sexual being he could actually bed anytime soon, instead of his best friend, and he can feel his body getting affected by the image Isak makes there on his sofa.

In a burst of courage he’s not quite sure he completely understands, he says, “Do you want to find out?”

He tries to look as non-threatening as he possibly can, because Isak looks like he might run away any second. He pretends to pick at the bong a bit before he elaborates. He knows he sounds way too cool compared to the chaos going on inside his head, but he has to stay calm or he’s going to do something he might regret, like saying sorry and leave this entire conversation behind.

“Like we could just try? Just for one night, just to see how it feels, and then that’s it. No hard feelings, no repeats. Just this one night.”

And as he says it, he realises how right it feels in every cell of his body. He knows that he could do this and be content with it. This would be the perfect way for him to satisfy his curiosity, and hopefully Isak could have a gay awakening while they’re at it. Win-win as far as Jonas sees it. He waits patiently for Isak’s answer, for him to come to the same conclusion as him.

“Do you think we could do that?” is Isak’s tentative answer.

“I love you, man. But I don’t want to date you or anything. I just want to kiss you. And make you come.” He can see how Isak’s pupils dilate with that statement, and he knows that Isak is on the verge of giving in, “But the real question here is, do you think we could do that? Do you think we could try it out like this and then go back to being just best friends again?”

And thankfully, Isak looks like he’s thinking about it. He takes the bong and spends some time taking a hit and slowly letting out the smoke. And just the image of him with slack lips like that, makes something inside Jonas clench and he just wants so fucking badly. He’s suddenly impatient, wants to get going right away, wants Isak’s answer  _ now _ , but he pulls it in, lets Isak take his time to answer.

Truthfully, he doesn’t really want to do this if Isak doesn’t think he can go back to being best friends. That’s way too important for Jonas to lose. He’d rather spend the rest of his life wondering what it would have been like.

Finally, after long, long seconds go by that almost feel like a small eternity, Isak looks at him. And before he gives a verbal answer, Jonas can’t stop the smile that’s breaking out. He can see that Isak is going to say yes.

“Yeah. I think we could do that.”

And Jonas gets hard just like that.

They fumble their way to Jonas’ room. They’re not really touching yet, but they’re not really giving each other enough space either and it’s a tight fit getting both of them in the door at the same time. When they stand there, they pause opposite each other and Jonas waits for Isak to take the lead.

Isak does. He reaches down and grabs onto his t-shirt and pulls it over his head. Jonas follows immediately, mirroring Isak’s movements and Isak lets his eyes roam over Jonas’ upper body, biting his lip as he does. And suddenly it becomes a lot harder for Jonas to keep still, to wait for Isak to do something. He feels Isak’s eyes as a physical caress, the way they slide over his shoulders, his neck, his abs.

Feeling brave with how Isak is looking at him, he starts undoing his shorts. He does it slowly, lets Isak look at him taking them off, lets himself get even more turned on by how Isak is watching him. It’s a heavy feeling, being regarded by Isak like this, it makes his balls hurt a bit with how badly he wants a release already.

He knows his dick is tenting his shorts, knows that he’s giving his eagerness completely away, but he doesn’t even care. If he can’t be free like this with Isak, he’ll never be able to do it.

Isak wastes no time in getting his own shorts off and then they’re standing there, looking at each other and none of them seem to know how to move forward from here. And this is ridiculous. Jonas is no blushing virgin, he’s been making girls come left and right for years. He doesn’t quite know why this feels so different, except that it does.

He can tell that him being unsure is having the same effect on Isak and he really doesn’t want that. He wants the confident Isak back so he takes a step forward, wraps his hand around Isak’s neck and just leans in.

The kiss is so much nicer this time. It doesn’t taste like tears and Jonas is just as into it as Isak is. Isak takes a step forward as well, brings him closer to Jonas and he puts his hands on Jonas’ waist. The touch is very soft, barely there, and Jonas doesn’t want that, he doesn’t want soft. He wants Isak to lose control a bit, to really feel him.

So he pulls Isak closer, slides his hand down his back, just past the elastic of Isak’s briefs, just where the back turns to bum and he’s fighting the urge to just grab it, to just take a handful of it and knead it. To feel what it’s like to touch Isak there, to know that it’s not a girl’s ass, but a boys. He wonders if it will feel different, less soft. And he realises that he doesn’t have to wonder, he can just do it.

His hand slides down slowly and he’s losing focus on the kiss, trying to really feel what it’s like to touch somebody like that. But then Isak makes this sound in his throat and he pushes himself against Jonas, making Jonas lose his balance a bit, but Isak follows him.

Somehow, they end up on the bed, Isak on top of him, and they’re still kissing. Jonas gets a little lost in it, in the feel of Isak’s lips on his, spit-slick and perfect, and the feel of his tongue against his makes him whimper a bit. He can’t help it, there’s something about being covered by Isak like this that really does it for him, makes him hard to the point of leaking in his briefs. He wonders for a second if this is too much for Isak, but then Isak grinds against Jonas, and that’s answer enough for him.

Jonas can’t help the sound that escapes him and Isak pulls back a bit to smile at him. He looks so goddamn proud that he could punch such a sound out of Jonas that Jonas can’t help but smile back. But only for a second. He needs Isak’s lips back on him again and thankfully Isak obliges easily.

Jonas loves that. He also really loves how good it feels to have Isak’s ass in his hands, and he’s kneading it, loving how soft it is when Isak relaxes it. He doesn’t even think about it, he just pushes both hands down the back of Isak’s briefs to be able to feel the softness of his skin and Isak moans into his mouth and his lips turn lax.

Jonas follows him, follows his mouth, just wants to keep kissing Isak, but Isak looks lost to the pleasure of Jonas’ hands already, so Jonas focuses on kissing up Isak’s neck instead. He can feel how every kiss there reverberates in Isak’s body, making him shiver and moan, and Jonas can’t help it, he’s completely affected by how reactive Isak is to his touches, to his kisses.

He spreads his legs and Isak makes a surprised sound at that before he settles in like he belongs there. His hips fit perfectly between Jonas’ thighs and somehow Jonas isn’t even surprised how well they fit like this too.

His lips find Isak’s again, and Isak doesn’t hold back this time. He pushes his tongue immediately into Jonas’ mouth and Jonas flushes at how good it feels when Isak takes control of the kiss like that. He moves his hips, tentative at first, just to try it out, but when their dicks finally touch, Jonas almost loses it. He mewls into Isak’s mouth and Isak lets go of his lips long enough to mutter  _ fuck! _ and then he’s right back at it, dominating Jonas’ mouth with his tongue.

Jonas can feel himself getting closer just from having Isak’s body against his, from how good it feels when their skin slides against each other, from how fucking furiously perfect it feels when Isak grinds down on him, making his dick twitch and become even harder.

He starts pushing at Isak’s briefs, wanting them off. He wants to feel him everywhere, and luckily, Isak understands. He gets up from Jonas just enough that he can push down his briefs and then he helps Jonas get his off as well. And then he pauses there.

Jonas is mesmerised by Isak’s dick. It’s so hard and flushed and he desperately wants to touch it. He wants to taste it. He’s so surprised by this thought that he just blurts it out, “Can I blow you?”

And Isak looks like he’s dying from that, he licks his lips and nods frantically, like he’s been waiting all night for Jonas to ask.

Isak sits on the side of the bed as Jonas slides of it. He’s sitting on his knees between Isak’s legs and he swallows down his nerves. He’s never going to get this chance again, might as well make the most of it.

He leans forward tentatively, puts his hand out to steady Isak’s dick enough to get it in his mouth. But before he does, it hits him that he’s touching another boy’s dick for the first time. And he’s  _ enjoying _ it. It feels so soft and warm to the touch. Isak is panting and his eyes are locked on Jonas, cataloguing every single one of his moves. He looks wrecked already, lips puffy and red and Jonas really likes that. He’s always enjoyed doing this. Giving pleasure with this mouth. How different can this be?

But as he leans in to take it in his mouth, the bitter taste of precum explodes on his tongue and it’s a surprise he can’t hide.

“You don’t have to do it,” Isak says, but he sounds like it’s physically paining him to say that, like he would die if Jonas pulled back now. But Jonas wouldn’t do that. He needs to know how this feels, if he could actually enjoy doing this, sucking dick. Sucking Isak’s dick.

So he opens his mouth further, and just that movement makes Isak groan and he puts his hands in Jonas’ hair as Jonas takes more of him into his mouth.

He works the vein on the underside with his tongue, getting a feel for the texture, for the weight of it in his mouth and then he closes his lips around it and sucks.

And Isak’s reaction is immediate, he leans back a bit, clenches his abs and pulls at Jonas’ hair. That punches a moan out of Jonas, he’s always enjoyed getting his hair pulled in the bedroom, and in turn Isak moans loudly.

Isak’ reactions to his ministrations makes him braver, makes him push himself closer so he can get more of Isak into his mouth, and he quickly finds that Isak’s dick can only go so far before his gag-reflex kicks in. He chokes on it and pulls off to catch his breath, but Isak wails at him pulling off and pushes him back onto his dick. Just for a second, just until he catches himself doing it, and then he starts muttering apologies, but Jonas can’t deny how that had made him flush further, and he can feel the first drops of sweat run down his forehead and his chest.

Something about doing this to Isak is really working for him, and as he goes back in, completely ignoring Isak’s apologies. He moans around Isak’s dick while he keeps his eyes on him, just to see his reaction.

And the way Isak is studying him, is keeping his eyes on him although his eyelids are heavy and fluttering is really getting Jonas going. He moans at the image and has to get a hand on his own dick. He fists it and applies pressure on the base to push him away from the edge. He’s already too close to coming and he doesn’t want to embarrass himself by coming before Isak has even put a hand on him. He wants to know what that would feel like as well.

But for now, he wants to make it good for Isak, wants to make him feel really good. He knows what he likes when girls are blowing him and he tries to do some of the same things to Isak.

And it must be working. Isak’s grip on his hair grows tighter and tighter and Jonas can’t help the tingles that it leaves behind in his scalp or the way it makes small zaps of electricity shoot through his dick with every pull. Jonas is leaking precum by now, can feel his fist starting to get wet with it, and he closes his eyes to the onslaught of pleasure he’s getting from this. From blowing Isak.

He can feel Isak’s body begin to shake under him, can taste the copious amount of precum that’s starting to pour from Isak’s dick, and he knows that Isak is close. But he’s counting on him to warn him, to let him know. And thankfully Isak does. He doesn’t tap him on the shoulder or say anything, he simply pulls Jonas off him by his hair and Jonas can’t help the sound that he makes from that.

Isak gets this look in his eye, like he’s saving that information for later and then lets go of Jonas’ hair with one hand and starts stroking himself. And this is happening right in front of Jonas’ face, just a few centimetres away from him and Jonas is completely mesmerised. Isak’s hand looks so good wrapped around his own dick like that, and he’s stroking it fast, doing this thing with his thumb with every upstroke that looks like it must feel really good and Jonas can’t stop staring.

He sees it coming before Isak starts shooting, can see it in the clench of Isak’s muscles, in how Isak bends forward a bit so he’s towering over him even more, in the way his hand speeds up his movements on his dick, and Jonas just watches him, tries to remember as much of this as he possibly can. He knows that this will become part of his spank bank for years to come.

He’s actively squeezing his dick, trying to keep himself from coming just from the sight Isak makes and the sounds he’s making, and Jonas can’t help but moan with him when the first ropes of cum erupts from him. He releases on his stomach and Jonas feels heat coil in his stomach from seeing this and he loves how Isak holds him there the whole time with a steady hand in his hair.  

When Isak finally finishes, slows down his hand on his dick and is shaking with the aftershocks, Jonas is  _ wrecked _ . He knows he must look fucking obscene to Isak; his lips are swollen, he’s sweating, he can’t seem to close his mouth and his hair is surely all over the place from Isak pulling it. He’s on his knees, head tilted back to be able to see and he’s feeling completely dazed by what just happened. But Isak looks at him like he’s never seen anything as good as him and that just floors Jonas. To see that Isak is just as affected by this as him makes his stomach flutter.  

Isak loosens his grip on his hair and slides his hand down to his shoulder in a soft caress that makes goosebumps break out all over Jonas’ skin. He’s feeling desperate, like it’s almost too much. Seeing Isak like this is just barely bearable, but he doesn’t quite know how to say it to him.

Finally, Isak takes pity on him and asks, “You want some help with that?” and he’s smirking. He’s probably feeling real good about himself, having already come and seeing how desperate Jonas must look. But Jonas just doesn’t have it in him right now to indulge him, there’s absolutely no surplus energy in him to be able to do anything but keep his orgasm at bay, so he just nods stupidly.

Isak pulls him up by his arms and lays him on the bed, and Jonas goes easily while wondering when Isak became so strong without him noticing it. This whole evening has been like one long revelation of how much bigger and fitter and grown up Isak’s suddenly looking and it baffles Jonas to no end that all this happened and he just didn’t notice it for some reason.

But Isak with muscles is really hitting something in him he didn’t even know needed hitting.

Isak towers over him, looks down at him, and Jonas can feel himself sweat even more with that feeling.

“Can you…” and he has to swallow before he continues, “Can you hold me down while you get me off?” he somehow finds the courage to ask. He just knows that he will regret it for the rest of his life if he doesn’t check this off his list.

Isak looks at him wide-eyed with a surprised, but naughty smile on his face and Jonas stops breathing for a few seconds just from how beautiful Isak looks like this.

“Yeah, are you kidding?” He sounds so pleased and Jonas flushes with that knowledge. Isak licks his lips and Jonas follows the movement with his eyes hungrily, “Just say if it’s too much, okay?”

Jonas nods eagerly, he just wants Isak’s hands on him, just wants to move on with it, his dick is almost starting to hurt by now.  

Even though Jonas gave him permission to, Isak still starts out hesitantly, like he’s not really sure how to go about it. He puts his hand on Jonas’ chest, presses him down a bit and Jonas is already panting. Isak leans over him, kisses him hard and it’s tongue and lips and spit and Jonas keens at it, loves the roughness of it, how different it feels from kissing a girl.

While they’re kissing, Isak pushes his hips down between his legs, making room for himself there, and Jonas spreads them eagerly. Isak makes a pleased sound in his throat and leans back a bit to look at Jonas lying there under him spread out. And Jonas knows this should feel awkward, but it just doesn’t. He wants Isak to look, wants him to take pleasure from how he’s presenting himself and it’s clear that Isak does.

He pushes at Jonas’ leg, folds it on his chest and Jonas is completely exposed like this. He swallows, unsure of what Isak wants to do to him, but he doesn’t tell him to stop. He trusts Isak to not push him too far, knows that Isak is probably just curious about this as well. Isak looks at him, lets his eyes linger on Jonas’ tight pucker and Jonas can’t help but fist the duvet under him, he’s slowly turning desperate by now.

Isak leans down and without warning runs his tongue from his perineum, over his balls and up his dick right to the tip where he tastes the precum there with the tip of his tongue. Jonas doesn’t even know that that would be a thing for him, but it clearly  _ is _ , with how his body has started to shake just from that.

Isak looks at him and starts to lick over his dick in broad strokes and the rasp of his tongue takes Jonas’ breath away. He can’t stop looking, can’t stop being completely overtaken by how much Isak is clearly enjoying this.

“You taste really good,” he says, like it’s nothing, like he’s tasting some kind of new food, and Jonas cannot be held responsible by the sound he makes at that.

“Jesus, Isak,” he pants, and he’s about to elaborate, is about to tell Isak how he can’t just say stuff like that, but then Isak just takes him in his mouth and sucks.

Jonas isn’t a religious guy, but it’s hard not to compare the sight of Isak with those damn lips stretched over his dick and his cheeks hollowed out with something spiritual. Like seeing God or angels or some other shit like that, and his brain isn’t even working right anymore. He feels it turning to mush as Isak takes him in further and keeps sucking.

Jonas can’t look any longer. He really wants to, but it’s simply impossible to keep his head up, so he lets it fall back on the pillow, and clenches his teeth through the pleasure. Trying not to let it overtake him completely. Not yet, at least.    

So nothing prepares him for the finger that Isak puts in his mouth next to his dick and Jonas wonders about it, but just for a second, as Isak takes it out of his mouth and next thing Jonas feels it on his hole.

Everything in him clenches, like he wants to pull away, but it’s more out of instinct than actual feeling. Because as Isak works him through it, just starts circling his rim, getting him used to it, he feels himself lightning up even further. It should be impossible by now, but he’s panting even harder.

Nobody has ever touched him there in a sexual way. Not even himself. But he can see the allure, can see why people like this, because it makes him feel so much more, makes his nerves fire even more. And the coil in him tightens and tightens with every slow circle Isak’s finger is making and Jonas almost can’t stand it. He’s pushing back on the touch now, moving his hips into it, really getting a feel for it.

He’s so close to coming, can feel every cell in his body tingle with it, and it’s almost too much, he’s feeling so much with the finger on his rim and Isak sucking his brains out through his dick. His hands and arms are hurting with how hard he’s grabbing onto the duvet, but he can’t ease up now, can feel his entire body shivering and he’s getting closer and closer with every passing second.

But then Isak hums around his dick, sounding like he’s never experienced anything better and that is  _ it _ for Jonas.

Everything in him clenches and he thrusts his dick deep inside Isak’s mouth and comes harder than he’s ever come in his life. He can feel the clench of Isak’s throat as he chokes around him and it shouldn’t make him hotter, but it  _ does _ , and it just coaxes more cum out of him. He’s seeing white from screwing his eyes shut so tight and he’s moaning and wailing through it.

Isak doesn’t release him, just keeps sucking him, seemingly tries to swallow every last drop Jonas gives him and Jonas can’t stand it, wants it to last forever and let Isak suck him dry.

This is by far the hottest blowjob he’s ever received and he lets the ecstasy take him over completely.   

After he’s done, after his balls are completely emptied and he’s lying there shaking and convulsing with aftershocks from Isak licking him clean, he just lies there. He’s spread out on the bed, has no power in his body and he’s looking at the ceiling wide-eyed. Barely blinking. Feels like he’s been hit by a freight train or something like that, with his brain only slowly coming online again.

Isak finally releases his dick with an obscene wet noise and slowly climbs Jonas’ body until he’s in Jonas’ line of sight.

Jonas tiredly lifts his hand and puts it on Isak’s cheek. Isak leans into it, and Jonas can’t resist rubbing his thumb over Isak’s puffy lower lip. He did that. He made Isak look like this.

And then it hits him and he sits up a little bit, just what his spent body is capable of and he cannot believe he just did that.

“Shit, I’m so sorry! I can’t believe I didn’t warn you!”

But Isak just waves him off with a hand. He’s smiling and looks so fucking pleased with himself, and he says with a throaty voice, “Don’t worry about it, dude.”

Shit. Jonas did that as well. Jonas’ dick made his voice sound like that. It’s almost too much to think about. His dick is soft and he’s so spent and there’s just not room for those kind of thoughts in his head right now. But it makes something primal in Jonas’ chest clench. That knowledge. How Isak sounds when he’s had Jonas’ dick in his throat.

Isak just smiles wider at him, like he knows that Jonas is having some kind of stupid internal revelation and Jonas can’t help but smile back. Isak seems almost relieved at that and lies down next to Jonas, careful now not to touch him.

“So. Did you like it?” Isak asks.

They don’t look at each other, keeps lying there side by side, slowly coming down, and the mood is good and relaxed and Jonas is so, so grateful that they’re not letting this get awkward.

“Yeah. That was…” he says, but doesn’t continue, just sighs pleased, and he can hear Isak smiling besides him.

“So. Are you gay?” he asks instead of continuing and at this he turns his head to look at Isak.

Isak looks back, and he looks so fucking happy and at ease and Jonas just really loves that he can have that effect on Isak.

“Yeah man. I’m really fucking gay,” Isak says and they both laugh at that. Probably more than they should. But everything is so  _ good _ it’s just hard to stop once they’ve started.

\--||--

The rest of the summer goes by without any incidents. It’s like them doing that has somehow made them closer and it’s completely erased Jonas’ desire to do it again. He’s stopped looking at Isak’s lips and it doesn’t take him long to go back to noticing the sway of Eva’s hips again. He can’t really imagine they will ever stop having an effect on him. And somehow what they did just moves to the back of his mind and he lets go of his curiosity. For now.

Isak stays there with Jonas until the rest of his family comes home from vacation. He lets Isak go home reluctantly, but they both know that it’s time for him to leave, that Isak can’t keep ignoring his problems like this anymore. He doesn’t let him go without telling him that he’s always welcome, though. Jonas can’t imagine ever closing the door on Isak.

The summer goes by and before they know it, they’ve started their second year at Nissen. They never really talk about what happened between them that summer’s night and he never mentions how Isak chooses not to come out to everybody else.

So when Jonas notices Isak casting long glances at a handsome third year who’s clearly looking back, he just keeps his head down and lets Isak do things at his own pace. He’s just happy that Isak is finally settled enough for him to start looking.

And he hopes that that guy is good enough for his best friend who’s so good, he deserves the world.  

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just really love Jonas and I hope you could tell! :) 
> 
> It’s been fun doing something else than Evak, but I honestly love them so much I just couldn’t write them as anything but endgame (sorrynotsorry)… ;)
> 
> Even though I know that not a lot of people will read this, I still hope you liked it, and if you did, please let me know. Kudos and comments make me REAL happy and keep me writing. <3
> 
> If you want to squee about SKAM with me, hit me up on Tumblr. I’m [nofeartina](http://www.nofeartina.tumblr.com) there as well. :D


End file.
